Flight 66
by ButterflyChocolateKisses13
Summary: Sam's flight has crashed on unknown Island and there are few survivors left! To her luck she is stuck with the jerk she just met DANNY! Man she can't stand that pretty boy whom he believes he is capable of getting any girl he wants. What about the goth girl? Will she have to team up with Danny in order to survive or die on her own? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my second Danny Phantom story. My other story is still in progress too **_**"Hope this isn't a good bye, but a see you later"**_** So go check it out after your done reading this one; p This one is a different plot from my other one so please do not get confused. I came up with this in my government class where we were all stuck in an island and had to come up with a survival plan and laws. I'm not sure if they done a plot like this before…I promise you it worth it so here you go!**

Chapter 1: New Beginning

They say everything happens for a reason... but I don't quite understand why something like this can happen to me. Punish me if I did something, but nothing is a bigger punishment than this. Waking up next to dead bodies…I felt nauseous with the stench that partially made my head hurt, or probably that was the bump in my head. Looking at my dainty fingers smothered in red sustain and tracked my aching head that was too covered in dried blood. It was chipping off as I moved my brows from the extensive sharp pain in my head. Heck _everything _hurt! I looked at my arms and legs which were covered with nasty scratches, they sting but my head caused bigger attention. I Crawled out underneath a bloody body, lifting it over I could barely identify its gender of an older woman, have to say about the age of 30 or so. Her bloodshot blue eyes were still opened partially looking into me. I never been so close to a dead body...her skin was icy cooled and body so stiff lending against me. A loud buzzing among her corpse, the insects were attracted to her deadly scent. I felt my stomach turn, I was close to gagging all over myself, and to prevent it from happening I covered my mouth and nose. I crawled backing myself away from the corpse avoiding to touch the others that surrounded me. I needed to get away from in here! My head and stomach was about to erupted! Finding the next availed seat, I pulled myself up slowly off my knees. I couldn't stand up right for my legs felt so weak and shook exaggerated like jello. I felt my weight pulling towards the ground; I grabbed on to the seat trying to pulling myself up. It was hopeless I was just hugging it... I couldn't hold it in any longer. I tried to revision the aciendent, as the images play the few events I could remember.

If I could go back and change my past somehow… I would have chosen never to come…I would have listened to my mother instincts when I stepped out of that door.

"I need to get away for quite some time..." I said packing my things into a large black and purple suit case. I made sure I wasn't missing anything. Tooth brush _check_! Tooth paste _check_! Sun lotion... _I need that_! Quick on my feet I speeded to my personal bathroom, going under the sink cabin and reached for the lotion. My mother stood there, arms crossed, her eyes moved along with my every move up and down my room.

"Sammykins, I don't think this is a good idea...I mean you don't have to run away from-"

"I'm not running away mom!" My voiced rose from its normal tone, I tried avoiding eye contact with her and ruffed through my cabin. "I'm just getting away for a while..."My tone lowered this time.

"Call it as you want but nothing takes my mind away from thinking you should stay." I heard her voice crack as she ended her sentence. I sighed deeply, this hurtled me as much as _her_, but I couldn't stay. Staying would be much harder the leaving. Pamela didn't understand that. She believed that I was running away from my problems. I thought otherwise.

"_I need this_..." I spoke softly, hugging myself on the titled cool floor but not turning back to her when I spoke. I felt a gentle palm touch my shoulder but my body still remains in the same direction. I knew it was my mother who stood behind me; hot tears fluttered down my cheeks to the surface of my mouth; I didn't bother to wipe them. A knot formed my throat and my lips arise into a warm temperature, the whimper I held back never escape from them. My mom turned me from my shoulders to her direction pulling me into a tight hug and wiped her tears a small giggle escaped her peach lips.

"I guess my little Sammykins is growing up." She forced a smile "It's hard to see you leave without me."

"I will always be your little girl." I whispered from my mother's hug before she broke it. "I will be fine, I promise" I smiled

/

The gray sky poured rain, as if the weather always knew what mood I was in. Droplets collected on the limo window, and reflected from the traffic lights. The droplets streamed down the window with the speed I was going so I decided to pick on two droplets to race against each other. All my bets were for the biggest droplet that seemed to go faster, but all of a sudden the small droplet collected more water and more speed, making it win. This reminded me when I was a little girl… I cursed under my breath, I but picked two more. To my second try I won. The window began to fog and I could barely recall the other drops. I placed a finger on the cold glass writing my name and next to it I wrote _Gregor_. I sighed and ran my fingers across his name; this pain literally hurt my chest.

We arrived at the airport, I pulled out an umbrella stepping out of the black limo hovering it over my head and my driver carried my luggage behind me. Rushing inside, I walked up to the counter and bought my ticket to London. A bit of excitement rushed into me of the thought of it. I never have been to London before! It was a whole new experience, and that brand new start…that was exactly what I needed. Looked at the brochure of London, of all of the special extractions they have our there. I sat down my seat and waiting for my plane to arrive; _flight 66 southwest airlines_, _London UK_ as it said on my ticket. It arrived at 11am glancing at my clock on my cell phone...great! It was 10:05 am I still had about half an hour before my flight gets here. I had to keep myself entertained till then...my eye caught a blacked shaggy hair man about in his pre-twenties, I couldn't help but noticed he had the most beautiful blue eyes I've seen. His smile was white and radiant, I smirked glancing up on him...there was something about his smile that I couldn't put a finger on it. He was laughing along with a group of guys, I'm guessing his friends they seemed to have laughed at a prank they have pulled on a passer who fell asleep on his seat and they suddenly woke him up pouring water on him. It was an African American man, he worn a dressed pants and tie, like he was a business man or something. The red burette and glasses screamed out geek! He didn't look so pleased, he was angry but he didn't speak up either, he just sat there on his seat looking down his clothes. That dug under my skin, seeing people mistreated for someone's enjoyment! I clenched my teeth and marched up to the group of immature men, what were they high scholars'?

"You guys think this is funny?" I raised my finger at the shaggy haired boy I was observing earlier. He had frozen for a second as his friends howled and whistled at me which aggravated me more! These guys were such pigs! A smirk replaced his surprised look as he glanced at his friends and chuckled

"Yeah, pretty much..." he shrugged and fist pounded a blonde haired guy with a football jersey.

"I would like to see if you like it too!" I snatched a large McDonald's coke from one of his friends and poured it on his head. I smiled at my accomplishment putting my hands on my hips waiting for his reaction. The African American geek started laughing joined by shaggy guy's friends howling with laughter.

"Your right! This is pretty funny!" I busted out laughing grabbing my stomach, I haven't laughed from quite a while. His eyes heated with anger looking at how everyone including the security guards laughing and pointing at him. The soda dripped from the tips of his hair and his crimson face.

"Oh yeah?" he roared, partially shouted in my face he snatched another drink one of his friends were drinking and poured it completely on me, It was _fucken_ cold! I stood there with my mouth opened with surprise that this jerk actually poured soda back at me! How _dare_ he! He began to laugh at me and fist pounded his friends as the congratulated him for being a jerk! I felt my blood boiling and steam coming out of my ears, I charged towards him tackling him down to the ground. A crowd of people stood around us cheering for me and recording with their electronics. He stood under me as I punched him repeatedly in his face as he covered himself with his arms. When all of a sudden, I got pulled back and I began kicking towards him. That _wuss_ never fought back! They cleared the scene and I saw as two other officers picked the little girl up from the ground...

**I know this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Be nice and review on when you are expecting on this story. And don't forget to check out my other story in writing on Danny Phantom…**

**Short Summary**: _Sam moves away because of family business and returns after 3 years to recuperate her memory will Danny help her?_ In progress!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I want to start off my thanking all of the ones that reviewed my first chapter! :D it really brought a smile on my face to see my audience enjoy my writing. **

_Flight 66 London, UK_...a woman said on the intercom. That was my cue, rumbling through my stuff I check if I had everything I needed before I left. My ticket on my left jean pocket and I placed my messenger bag on my shoulder, which kept my personal items such as my money, credit card, id, license make up, my water bottle, carmex, iPod, candy, a half eaten pop-tart and my laptop. I speed walked across the airport making my way to my flight, I couldn't be late. A Manson was never late to anything not even to the airport. Glancing down on my clock, my flight was 15 minutes late, talk about ruining my reputation. On the entrance I was received by a warm smile by the cream skin flight attendant. I couldn't help but the smile back, and then making my way to my seat on the window. I can't imagine smiling at everyone, every freaken day for no reason, having a giddy attitude. _Maybe this one of the reason I was never hired on fast food restaurants back when I was in high school_. I thought to myself, you see I'm not little miss sunshine kind of gal, I despise sunshine! I prefer the darkness... This was going to be a long ride so I made myself comfortable lending my blue jeaned knees up onto the seat in front of me. I placed my hands on my reveled stomach above my black tee, feeling the coolness of belly ring. Tilting my head up onto the ceiling; I was already dying from boredom. With no other choice I pulled out my phone, 7 miss calls from..._Gregor_. A sigh released under my chest, news must have broken out to him that I was leaving this morning. My heart dropped for a moment that was concerned about me; there I sloughed smiling like a goof ball. Wait no! Sam snap out of it you can't turn back now! A groan escapes my throat. Trying to shake it off, I shifted my body to the window and saw that we still haven't taken off, man! I wanted to leave before Gregor could find me. It was not like I told anybody where I was going. Heck even my own overprotective mother didn't know. But then again it was our dream to travel to London together; he was bound to figure it out.

A group of laughter fished me out of my deep thoughts. Oh no it was _them_! It was _him_! The shaggy blued boy that I pummeled for spilling coke all over me! Sure I poured soda at him first but it was to make a point for picking on the poor defenseless guy. I never thought that he was much of an ass to pour soda back at me. I still could feel the stickiness and my hair smelled like Dr. Pepper. I tried to wash it off to the best of my ability but the stickiness remained. I turned my body back to the window hoping to be unseen. Theses immature fruitcakes made quite a ruckus just to settle down to their seats. _Ugh_, I have to suffer my flight with these people on broad. Nine hours of torture to be exact.

"It sucks that your seat is so far away from us man." An Asian built guy patted on the shaggy haired jerk.

"I know, not even sweet talking to the counter girl helped getting a closer seat." He chuckled

"Hey, at least he got two extra tickets for a cheap price what more do you want Kwan?" The blonde remarked

"Not to mention what I had to go through to get them…You guys owe me big!"

"As if you didn't enjoy it Fenton..." The blonde smirked at him, ruffling his hand through his black hair. Ew... I didn't even want to think about it. It was obvious these guys took advantage of a woman's feelings for their own adventure. Heartbreakers or the bad boys, they were bad news. No one deserves to be played around like some kind of doll. I hated to think how many they played around with; filling a girl with hopes and dreams. Waiting to be caught when you fall yet they don't catch you at all.

"Hey there..." I heard a seducing male voice behind me, it sounded familiar. It clicked to me who it was, but I didn't dare to turn back. I was acting as if I didn't hear him, looking out of the window of my seat. I could feel his set of eyes moving up and down my body, _was he checking me out_? "I guess we are sitting next to each other the whole flight" he sat down his seat and I moved closer to the window avoiding him as if he wasn't there. Clearing his throat he continued "might as well get to know each other right?" I ignored him for a sec then straighten myself facing him. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he saw who he was talking to. "I rather not OK? Thanks to you I smell like Dr. Pepper." I crossed my arms in my chest lending onto my seat.

"Well thanks to you I smell like coke and have a busted lip." He remarked. I smirked at my accomplishment but he frowned otherwise.

"You deserve that! For being a jerk and picking on that poor guy." My eyes didn't shutter from the window.

"It wasn't your business..." He said angry

"You think I was just going to watch you and your fruitcake friends harass him?" My voice rose

"Well everyone else did."

"I'm a not like everyone else..."

"Not that I didn't figure that out..." He murmured

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I snap nearly jumping out of my seat.

"You really want me to explain it to you?" He chuckled that irate me.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't..." I frowned

"Well look at those ridiculous clothes your wearing you look like some kind of rocker or something."

"First of all..." I stood off my seat and got up in his face. "I prefer the term Goth than rocker! Second of all-" a felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see it was an older woman.

"You do _mined_ sitting down and keeping your love issues to yourself." She looks irrigative, I felt that I was the center of attention turning into a deep red and fell on my seat.

"Yes _honey_, we will discuss this once we get to London." He mocked me with a huge smirk on his crimson face and I eyed balled him not saying another word I didn't want to draw any more attention. I popped in my headphones and drowned into the music. Looking out the window we were taking off. Who knows when I will be back, but I knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be anytime soon. Amity looked so small, yet I could get a perfect bird's eye view of the place where I grew up. I saw Casper high the school I graduated back in '09 it hasn't changed much even the grass was still yellowish green. Up ahead I saw that hard to miss Fenton works, with that huge satellite light on the roof with flickering letters. This is where the town's laughing stock ghost hunters lived. They always failed to catch inviso-bill and many other ghosts. Up ahead was the little theater and a few blocks ahead was the candy shop. The town was getting smaller and I could barley recall it with the clouds in the way. Good bye Gregor, a tear rolled down my pale cheeks to the tip of my chin. I wiped it off with the back of my hand and sniffed. I hugged myself tighter; I was alone on this one. Reaching for my bag I searched for my water bottle and took a gulp to break away the knot in my throat. I made myself comfortable, semi-laying on my seat while the plane rocked me to sleep.

**Another short chapter, but hey don't you worry. The rest of my chapters will be longer…Make sure to review your thoughts and expectations of this story. Have a good day!  
**

**God Bless! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! My spelling checker doesn't work so if I have bad grammar in the past! Forgive me!**

**P.s: Thank you for the last reviews**

**Chapter 3: Slipping Shoes**

I was like if I was taken to an unknown place, though I had that inter feeling on the pit of stomach. I regret eating those cheap tofu dogs...no, it was far different than that. It was like that after feeling that you get after devouring a cold product. That chilling sensation, it forms tiny bumps in your skin, making your arm hair stand up. That _one_ chilling sensation went up my spine. Being jet black, not a tiny peck of light was near or far, I could not be aware of what can get me. I knew something wasn't quite right. I just couldn't put my finger on it. My thoughts were ahead as a sudden repetative groaning was heard like if it came from afar. It echoed from darkness...Somehow my legs started guiding to the sound as it was getting closer as I walked, and than far away. That was odd; it was there a moment ago. A creek from a door was heard behind me as a flash of a blinding light hit my back. Turning around, I covered it using my right arm to prevent harm to my eyes. I got a strong urge to go forth to the light. A took my first step and tripped with an abannded shoe. Things were getting odder by the second. So I picked it up by its lace as it twirled around. I was a kind of sports shoe. More like something an athlete would wear and looked fairly large to fit a woman. It threw it aside, and more pieces of clothing began to appear. I found listening to some springs followed by groaning, I heard it louder as an approached closer to the door, it stinged my ears like a high pitch mic. Trembling, my fingers covered my widen mouth as a tear fell on the ground making a booming slitter increasing in a get amount of blood.

My eyes opened, I have woken up with my face drenched with tears. My heart raced, I could feel it knocking on my chest. The groaning was replaced by roaring of the engine and a slight snoaring. Swifting around my violet eyes, it strucked me where I was, _oh yeah I was on a plane._

"Are you ok?" A masculine voice spoke to me. A set of concerned sapphire eyes looked at me. I turned to my passenger window and wiped my tears with the back of my hand and took a deep breath. I managed the best of me not to pour myself to blue eye stranger. That's what he was a stranger and little did I know about him. Otherwise

"Why the hell do you care?" My voice couldn't help but break. I got up my seat and rush to the restroom. I felt a bunch of glazes turn to me. "_Must have fought with her boyfriend again_." One passager remarked_. "How dramatic_!" One followed the other. I didn't care; I was stable to face anyone... I had to fend for myself_, I will_ fend for myself. But right now I couldn't...I'm hopeless.

I knocked into the small restroom making sure I didn't walk into anybody. With a flicker of the light, I was faced with myself on the mirror. My auburn dark eye shadow and dark black mascara drew lines on my cheeks were my tears once existed. Under my pulps traced a hint of red and puffiness around my violet eyes making them appear smaller than what they actually were. I looked gruesome, not that I've cared much about my appearance before. I couldn't allow myself to be so torn up let my reputation slip by letting my emotions take over me. Never before have I shed a single tear, at least not in front of someone. Not even when I miss located my elbow when I was 10, I was taken to the hospital and the doctors were shocked for being a _brave girl_, as they would put it. When my favorite aunt, Auntie Grace died from a heart attacked, my family thought I had a _cold soul_, but that wasn't it. I couldn't cry, well I couldn't cry at least not in front of them and held it for the rest of the church. No one dared to hug me, for who was to console a young girl with no heart. Even I began to believe that I, as day by day I wanted to feel something and I did...It was anger. It was the emotion it suited me, the emotion that bundled inside me all these years and hid the rest of me. No one quite understood why I was the way I was, truth is I couldn't explain it either. But one thing for sure many labeled me as a freak, a rebel, a cutter, a rocker, a staker, but I was never any of those things. It never bothers me on the outside world, but what hid on the world inside of me and my room was another story. I guess you can say I did have emotions, but I wasn't capital of expressing them.

The cold water felt good against my warm face. The rest of my make up smeared on my face, I took it off using a piece of wet toilet paper revealing my natural colors of my face. It felt good to get rid of it...

I heard a knock on my door; sure enough someone wanted to use the restroom. Straighting my shirt and pulling up my ripped navy blue jeans. I flushed the toilet and dried my hands with my small tee. It was shaggy haired-blue eyed boy; he was standing in the door waiting for me? I rolled my eyes and walked pasted him. "You sure took a long time in there, I better hold on to my nose before I enter." He chuckled, I ignore his childish comment and continued to make my way to my seat, the back of my eyes could tension his stare at me, Unaware I bumped into another figure in a with sky blue and gray sweater vest and khaki trousers, his hair was premed dark auburn it bounce with the volume and his movement. I caused him to spill his paperwork; I got on my knees helping him pick up his work. My eye widen with amazement, the piece of thick papers were smugger with pencils sketches, stippling and blending, marking of various types of realistic drawings people. "You like?" He said with a heavy English accent, by guess was he was from London; I nodded and handed him his sketches. "The name is Charles Liam Akins but my friends me Chuck." He extended his hand to me and I grab it shaking it.

"Samantha, just Samantha Manson...but I prefer you call me Sam." I smiled, He stood there looking at me for quite a while, and I cleared my throat "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, pardon me Samat-"

"Sam" I corrected him. He chuckled and continued "Sam, I never seen quite lovely lavender stunning eyes as yours." I snorted and giggled a bit, I felt my cheeks turn warm.

"Um...Thanks..." My eyes looked towards the plane ground, this was awkward

"No...No please Samat- um I mean Sam don't spurn your dazzling eyes...please look into mine." He hesitated, my face was burning up!

"Ok?" I looked into his honey hazel eyes as he smiled, He pulled back pieces of hairs that fell down my face and placed it behind my ears.

"You got quite some good features Sam." He whispered, making me shutter, I bit the bottom of my lip. "You mind if I draw you some time in London?"

"I don't know" I pulled away from his grasp. "If it's not that type of titanic porno drawing..." He laughed

"Oh no Sam, I draw whatever my subject is comfortable with..." He reached on his pocket and handed me a card. "Call me if you interested?" He grinned

"Um sure." Cutting him off, "Well it was nice meeting you Charles…"

"You too Sam, Hope you change your mind…" He waved; this was officially the strangest day in my life. This guy actually thought I was beautiful; I blushed at the thought. He wasn't half as bad himself…NO! I should slap myself for that...I made my way to my seat and seeing a Latin chick sitting on it talking to guess who? The blued eyed jerk. The girl was tanned skin and dark brown eyes with I got to say a little too much over the top with her makeup. That didn't seem to stop the men to talk to her, that or her hour glass figure.

"Do you mind?" I stood in between the two, the blue eyed boy eyed balled me, but I didn't care if I was ruining one of his easy targets. "Daniel? Who is this?" The Latin questioned him.

"I don't know her..." he rubbed his neck, and the girl dogged me, looking at me with disgust

"Then what does she want." She crossed her arms, and just about when Daniel was about speak I cut him off

"I'll tell you what I want. My seat."

"It doesn't have your name at it." She sassed at me, really? Using the one of the oldest comebacks in the book, I couldn't help but laugh. Holding my stomach, she and Daniel held and eyebrow up glaring at each other.

"I really don't feel like arguing, I get enough out of him?" I pointed at Daniel and crossed my arms at her "So can you please get out my seat, before I kick your Latin ass." I chuckled. Daniel knew I was serious, because of what happened to him this morning in the airport. On the other hand she didn't any sat there; my blood began to boil but I cooled it down giving her another chance before I pound her.

"OK...you...no...Under...stand..." I spoke slowly to her so she could listen to me. "This...is...my...seat...get...the...fuck...off." I heard Daniel snort out laughing at the way I was talking to her, and her eyes shifted to him with anger.

"Keep, your loser boyfriend." She stood up and flicked her long extensions to my face, grasped to get them to pull them off but failed clenched with my fist. "I got other options anyways..."She marched with her nose up

"Wait Paulina! She is not my girlfriend!" Daniel shouted and was hushed down by a passenger, I laughed.

"Thanks a lot!" He sloughed down his seat crossing his arms

"You're welcome." I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes at me

"Your only smile at others pain and misery, don't you?" He hissed

"Don't forget _failure._.." I added

I looked down the card I received no to long ago from Charles and sighed, I wasn't inserted on him drawing or painting me. He seems like a nice guy but I just wasn't ready to be punched with butterflies so I put it on my back pocket before I sat down on my seat. I glanced at the sunset; it looked amazing from up here. It was only a matter of hours before we got to London than I didn't have to deal with Daniel, that Paulina, and Charles...

`**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much for the reviews! Wow I didn't imagine I would get that much :D I will thank you personally some other time because I should be asleep for school tomorrow. Yes school tomorrow on a Saturday... ***_sigh_

_**Chapter Four: Don't you ever shut up?**_

"Can't you keep your music down?" I said in an annoyed tone. Daniel had his earphones plugged into his ears on full blast as he tapped his fingers on the seat in front of him. Listening to those foolish pointless songs that not only do the artist had no talent what so ever. But also sang about drugs, alcohol, and sex. It's no wonder teens these days have fallen low worshiping and following the steps of their idols. Death and teen pregnancy has boosted up, and it anit going down no thanks to these songs.

It seem like he couldn't hear me no matter how much I would raise and repeat his name; Daniel Fenton, I pieced together both his first name and last from his the blond fruitcake friends of his and that snobby Latin _bitch_ that took my set a couple of hours ago. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up deaf. But what did surprise me is that the old man in front of him didn't say anything to Daniel for banging his seat. I was trying to concentrate on my journal and tried to ignore him, looking out the window for inspiration, surrounded by dark clouds. Nice boost lifter! Yeah right! I fiddled with my pen biting on its pen cap, waiting for something to light up that imagery light bulb on the top of my head. Nothing seemed to click on my mind, either the stupid light was fused or I wasn't satisfied with the results I was getting... poems, songs, or the stories I came out with reminded me of _him_…Several of scribes/scratched out words on the lined collage ruled paper. The whole big idea was to flick him off away like a burger from my thoughts, _EW _that didn't sound right, wrong choice of figurative language. More like erase him and whatever happened between us.

I crumbed a couple of un-useful ideas, stuffing them in my menssager bag. I sure had a mess in there, there could exist a hold new parel universe. I had to use a flashlight to search for my personal items, but I lost that in there too. The light bulb on the top of my head only flickered. I put my notebook aside into my bag and plug in my head phones. My iPod read 5:46 pm; man does time fly fast! I cocked my head for the hundredth time to the rounded small window. I felt a tap on my shoulder...so I took of one ear bud out.

"Do you mine keeping your _punk-heavy metal-whatcha-ma-call-it_ music down?" He glared at me with a snarl.

I rolled my eyes and gave a loud obvious groan. He chuckled at this, mocking me. This time I took out my other bud out. I didn't want even bother to turn my entire body, just my head, and arms crossed.

"What's it to ya? You can hear stupid pointless music that almost bust your ear drums, I can't?" I spat at him.

"I never said you can't, just keep that ruckus down. I want to take a power nap." Daniel leaned into the arm rest and cupped his face, I could tell he was getting tired of arguing. Not that I care, he was the one who provoked me even after I gave him several punches on his dried blood lower lip and scratch on his right eye.

"Ruckus? Oh, and you call what you listen to music?" I tried to keep my voice lowered; I didn't want to attract any more attention to the other passengers.

"Correction _it is_ music."

"I wouldn't call ass down head up a song." I rolled my violet eyes at him and his so-called music.

"It's _head down ass up_!" Daniel corrected me.

"Like I care!" I groan

_**20 minutes later...**_

"Don't you ever shut up?" He raised his arms up and then his hands went through his black sleek shaggy hair, giving it small pulls of frustration.

"Don't you ever give up?" My body turned completely to him.

"No..."

"Then I won't shut up!"

"God out of all of these people in the entire plane, I got stuck with you!" His hands once again roughly yanked his messy hair.

"And you think I enjoy sitting 9 hours next to some full of himself douche?" Ha-ha, I gave a emphasis on the word _douche_.

"I bet you rather sit next to that britsh nerd."

"Charles is not a nerd. He's a sweet guy." A smirk formed my smooth purple lips.

"Defending him huh? You just met him." Something about his voice sounded dark. Why did he care? Wait a minute...

"Why are you jealous?" I grinned

**And I stop here! Pretty short but I should got to sleep… They just keep on arguing! xD**

**Next chapter is finally going to be the plane crash! Please review!**

**God Bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I felt the tension by just looking at the odd expression on his face. His blue-eyes moved away from my angry violet eyes. He crossed his semi muscular arms, leaning his head on the seat. As if he was searching for the answer to my rhetorical question, if he was jealous? It wasn't like I meant it! Of course Daniel doesn't give a living crab cake about me or my social life, and that included my love life. Considering the fact that I just met Daniel and we are an inch closer into having a round two of the wrestling match like the one we had at the airport. Ok it wasn't a wrestling match, but you guys get what I mean right? "Me jealous? Do you hear yourself right now or do you still have soda in your ears?" He chuckled with a wide cheeky grin. I have to admit he has the most stunning smile, mouth full of perfect pearly whites, on one side of his mouth was a hard to miss dimple on his right cheek. It's no wonder girls go gaga over him. The more he smiled the more irresistible he looked, not to mention those eyes...oh no girl hormones kicking in. "Then explain why you hate Charles?" I couldn't help but smirk at the thought he felt intimidated by Charles. "I mean he hasn't done anything to you." Daniel's cheeky grin slowly melted away into a confused yet angered facial expression that I wasn't able to read. He bit the bottom of his lip, holding back his frustration; it trembled and bit harder into it. I caught myself staring at his soft lips, and quickly I licked my dry tinted purple ones. I didn't notice this myself and luckily neither did he. I never took my eyes from him as I was waiting for an answer this time. Charles seemed like he couldn't hurt a fly, but of course Daniel had a point that I just met the guy. But hey, it wasn't like I would ever see him in my life ever again. For all I know, Charles could be a killer that the cops are out in the lookout for. Then again, who would be if all you carry with you some pencils and paper? Well, unless you stab someone to death with a number two pencil, but I doubt Charles would. My curiosity flourished to know more about him, about what Daniel was holding back...it always did but in other aspects. I guess that's why I mostly found myself in trouble. "I never said I hated the guy...its.. just that he doesn't fool me..." his voice deepened, and was somehow cold in his last words. What the heck did he mean by 'he doesn't fool me'? He's not trying to fool anyone right? I observed closely to the emotion of his tanned muscular face. His bushy eyebrows pointed downwards and his pointed nose crinkled. I would've sworn I saw his blue eyes flash into a neon green. I blinked a couple of times but before I opened my eyes they were back to normal. Slowly I got back to my normal sitting position without my head turning away.

I failed as in, trying to shake off the awkward discussion. Nothing else was said after that. Strangely my eyes were glued to his. I was trying to get a hint of what I believe I saw in interior through him. Something about Daniel was odd... very odd. I tried my best as to let it slide. About half an hour or so had passed. Daniel rushed out of his seat mysteriously almost knocking down a large woman who was making her way to her seat. Rude, I know but what else can you expect from him? I was like he was in a hurry for something. Probably he disappeared to lock lips with the latin girl or any living thing with a pair of **. Or other than that a bad case from the food planes special enchiladas. Yet I still wondered where he was. Not that I cared, or anything...but he seemed rather upset rushing out his seat. It was rather quiet without him if you ask me, and strangely this gave me a headache. I rubbed my temples with my two forefingers in each hand, then reach out for my messenger bag for my container of Tylenol and just my luck my water bottle was nowhere to be found. I called for the olive-skinned flight attendant who greeted me at the door of the plane before the flight. She smiled at me, with a cart full of refreshments, it almost looked like she was forced to smile and it hurt her face. I gave her a small cheesy smile back, as she handed me a glass of water and walked through the hall attending other passengers. I decided to drift once again to sleep.

...

I woke up to the rumbling sound of the plane shaking. The headlights of the plane flickered as I felt a cold sensation that partially formed five trillion goose bumps on every part of my skin. I shivered intensely, rubbing my bear arms up and down to heat up. The tiny hairs on my arms stood up; blowing warm air from my breath into my cupped hand and rubbing them for the warmth of the friction. Bizarre that suddenly the plane decided to drop its temperature, even more bizarre that I felt no air from the vents. I glanced around me, at all the other passengers in the plane, but no one else was bothered by this temperature drop. Daniel was till nowhere in sight. My back arched, as if some being was entering inside of me. Sweat began to collect on my temples. Remembering my mother at times like this and how she would pull out a warm blanket and wrap it around me when we traveled. She would also plant a wet red kiss on my forehead. She knew how nervous I would get when the plane would randomly shake. She would usually hold my hand tight, stroking her thumb up and down my palm...My eyes fluttered open when I realized my mother wasn't by my side, stroking my palm. My breath deepened when I again close my eyes and imaged the sweet aroma of her perfume; I could feel the stroking sensation of her thumb against my hand. This was beyond my nerves, this was some sort of feeling in the pit of my stomach and I could granted its wasn't the enchiladas for lunch. Like something much more...

I jumped out of my seat making my way to the small restroom. Banging and scratching from the vents followed me as I walked my way; it made me tremble even more. A pain turned inside my stomach as I made myself to the doorway knocking furiously at the door to make sure no one was there, then stepped inside closing the door behind me. There was a rapid flickering of the light inside, making my heart thump harder than ever. It's just a turbulence, I muttered under my breath. Somehow when I found myself looking straight at the mirror I looked dead, like if I saw a ghost or something. I turned on the faucet to luke warm water and put the tips of my fingertips under the running water, then ducked my head splashing it in my face cleansing my tired eyes. I took a couple of breaths as I did this and then finishing up by looking up into my reflection. The drops of water slithered down my tired face, I watched as the droppings fell from the tip of my pointed chin into my tee. Something caught my eye, besides my reflection. A set of glowing green eyes on the reflection of the mirror, I was being watched...quickly I turned behind me but it was gone. My breathing got harder and faster, once again. I turned on the faucet and freshly drenched my face with water. I could hear my own graphs of air, was I going crazy? "Ma'm, Ma'm!"

...

They say everything happens for a reason... but I don't quite understand why something like this can happen to me. Punish me if I did something, but nothing is a bigger punishment than this. Waking up next to dead bodies…I felt nauseous with the stench that partially made my head hurt, or probably that was the bump in my head. Looking at my dainty fingers smothered in red sustain and tracked my aching head that was too covered in dried blood. It was chipping off as I moved my brows from the extensive sharp pain in my head. Heck everything hurt! I looked at my arms and legs which were covered with nasty scratches, they sting but my head caused bigger attention. I crawled out underneath a bloody body, lifting it over I could barely identify its gender of an older woman, have to say about the age of 30 or so. Her bloodshot blue eyes were still opened partially looking into me. I never been so close to a dead body...her skin was icy cooled and body so stiff lending against me. A loud buzzing among her corpse, the insects were attracted to her deadly scent. I felt my stomach turn, I was close to gagging all over myself, and to prevent it from happening I covered my mouth and nose. I crawled backing myself away from the corpse avoiding to touch the others that surrounded me. I needed to get away from in here! My head and stomach was about to erupted! Finding the next availed seat, I pulled myself up slowly off my knees. I couldn't stand up right for my legs felt so weak and shook exaggerated like jello. I felt my weight pulling towards the ground; I grabbed on to the seat trying to pulling myself up. It was hopeless I was just hugging it...

"Help..." My raspy voice cried out of pain and the dryness of my thoart, I choked from non-existing saliva. No one was around to hear me, but the dead bodies that laid before me. Slowy I was slipping away, and I wasn't enough to uphold myself. "Help!" I screeched, my broken scabbed lips trembled as I fell to my knees silently sobbing Curled myself into a ball, hugging my knees. The streaming trail of my tears burned the small cuts on my face. I was alone on this one, and maybe alone I will died. I only wish I had a chance to enjoy those who I love. My father who I've gone years without saying a word to him, ever since he abandoned me and my mom for some 27-year hourglass figure doll, that could pass for my sister. I refused to call her mom, being only a few years younger than her, my skin shivered with disgust each time I thought of her and my father's age difference. He called me now and then to check my doing but I would always make up some excuse not to talk to him. He would bribe me endlessly, but nothing would buy my affection back to him, like when I was known as his little girl. That part of my life was over! Mom would try to convince me to make peace with him, the nerve of my mother, after all he had done. She was the one to convince me to set things to normally with him. I couldn't, mom is all I have now...or all I did have till now. I never should have left her, drifted apart to find out her little Sammykins is nowhere to be found. She was right for me never to leave. God! why do I have to be so stubborn. I will not die in peace knowing my mother will be alone. More tears stung down my cheeks and temples, sobbing a bit louder.

"Sam?" My heart sank when I heard the sound of my name, It echoed with against the remaining of the plane. My eyes blinked quickly, trying to wipe away the unfallen tears, my vision blurred

"Who's there?"

**Hey guys, I know I finally updated haha... anywho... thank you for all those beautiful reviews and follows! I was surspise to get new followers every week or so. I also want to give a special shout-out and huge thanks to my new beta-reader _Reldanfiregirl_ who help me edit this chapter, love her! And I want to mention that I will focous more on this story and delay my first one, since this one is getting more attention.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted them to be in the island aready! I promise they will get longer, so hold on ;) and to make it clear this is a DxS story**

**Please Review! Thank you and God bless**


End file.
